


Howl at the Moon

by Naomida



Series: Howl at the Moon [1]
Category: Fantastic Four, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Mating, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naomida/pseuds/Naomida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Johnny is out howling at the moon.” declared Sue, walking into the living room, scowling, “<em>Again</em>. We need to do something.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Howl at the Moon

“Johnny is out howling at the moon.” declared Sue, walking into the living room, scowling, “ _Again_. We need to do something.”

Ben paused for a whole second, holding popcorn right in front of his mouth, his eyebrows raised, before he went back to eating.

“I don't see what we can do.” he said, not looking at Sue.

“We need to get Peter back.”

“He left. I'm pretty sure there's nothing we can do.”

Sue's scowl turned into a full frown and she crossed her arms.

“Of course we can do something. We don't even know _why_ he left – especially since he was _happy_ with us!”

Ben rolled his eyes.

“He joined another pack, and even if it's hard for Johnny, we gotta accept that and help him get through it. That's the only thing we can do.”

Shaking her head, Sue sent him a glare.

“I'm gonna bring Peter back, no matter what, and you're going to help me.” she told him.

“As you wish Alpha.” he replied.

She glared some more, just because she could, before leaving the room to go get Johnny.

 

 

***

 

 

“He said he doesn't want to see you.” said Stark, arms crossed and glaring.

“And I said I don't care, we need to talk.” replied Sue, glaring just as much.

Behind her Jim, the only pack member who had her back, crossed his arms too, visibly uncomfortable.

He had been the only one to accept to come with her – and if Ben, Reed or even Namor thought she wasn't onto them for that, they were dead wrong. She hadn't even asked Victor, who was still mostly being help prisoner in the basement since he had gone half feral almost four month ago and bitten a poor innocent boy (Peter), but she knew _even him_ would have came if he had known she was here – Victor could never pass a chance to make fun of Stark after all.

“Tony.” sighed Steve, standing behind Stark and the couch he was sitting on. “Maybe we should let her see him.”

Stark's lips thinned and he turned to look at the other Alpha, visibly communicating him something with his face – or maybe via telepathy, who knew – because a second later it was Steve's turn to glare.

They both frowned at each other and started doing other complicated things with their eyebrows while Sue rolled her eyes. She never understood how they could both accept another Alpha in their pack and rule like that. As far as she knew, they weren't mated, and two alphas accepting to share power with some random wolf was unheard of. Especially since they were men.

Jim moved again, this time to take a tiny little step closer to her just as Stark huffed and turned back to them, and she stood a little straighter, ready to go as far as fighting him, and even Steve, if they tried to stop her.

“Alright.” sighed Stark instead of some complicated half-hidden insult, shoulders slumping just enough for him to look defeated. “You can talk to him for five minutes but I swear, if I so much as hear him breathe wrong,” he said, pointing his index in Sue's vague direction, “I _will_ get my claws out and use them.”

The only reason Sue didn't roll her eyes was because she was too busy biting back a tiny smile.

 

 

***

 

Stark took her – he had made sure to ask Jim if he wanted Steve to show him the backyard, his eyes flashing red just for a second, and Sue had snorted and nodded at Jim – to the third floor of his giant mansion and stayed at the top of the stairs while she followed Peter's scent through the hallways to a big double door.

Peter was pouting, arms crossed, right in front of the doors.

“I don't want to be in your pack anymore.” he said just when she stopped walking, five good meters separating them. “I don't even want to be a werewolf, and all that's because of one of your guy. Leave me alone.”

Sue only put her hands on her hips, squinting a little at him.

It took Peter half a second to start squirming and look down at his feet, head tilting just enough that he was showing her his throat.

“Good, you're learning fast.” she commented before taking three big steps on his direction. “Now, since you're apparently not in my pack anymore, you should know that the next time you talk to me like that, Stark won't be able to clean all of your blood out of this very beautiful and expensive carpet. Is that understood?”

She raised an eyebrow and Peter nodded, the movement jittery and all blood leaving his face.

“Good.” Sue continued, smiling coldly. “Now I'd like you to tell me exactly what you did to my brother.”

“Nothing.” he immediately grumbled.

“Yeah?” asked Sue, taking another deliberate step to him. “Then why the hell has he spent every second since you left as a wolf? And why is he starving himself to death?”

Peter's head whipped up so fast, Sue didn't even see the movement.

“What do you mean starving to death?”

“He's not eating. In fact, he's doing nothing except mourn and sleep from time to time.”

Peter looked back down at his feet, biting his lower lip, but Sue could still see the confused and slightly panicked look on his face.

“Peter.”

He shyly looked up and she allowed him to meet her eyes, just this once.

“I hum...” he started, swallowing hard. “I'm not really sure what exactly happened… it's… it was very confusing and I know I maybe acted a little rashly but uh… yeah, let's just say I was a little bit scared.”

“Why?”

“Well… Johnny said that I uh… that we were going to be together for ever and he was like 'I need to bite you and we're linked forever' so I panicked and ran away.”

Paling, Sue took a surprised step back, finally realizing why Johnny was acting like he was.

“Oh god…” she murmured. “You bite him, didn't you? You bite him first and when he told you he needed to reciprocate you–”she didn't finish that sentence, too shocked. “Peter, do you have any idea what you did?”

He shook his head and looked down at his feet, and the only thing Sue could do except curse them for not being able to fucking keep it in their pants was finally walk fully to him and grab his shoulder in what she hoped was reassuring.

“Peter, you mated Johnny.”

 

 

***

 

 

Jim opened the front door of the pack's house and walked in as fast as he could, calling for Reed and Namor.

“Namor took Johnny out to the bay.” said Reed as he was walking into the living room, his eyes turned to Peter.

“Good. Text him that we'll need him to bring Johnny back in an hour. Not before.” Sue told him before she gently grabbed Peter by the forearm and pulled him after her through the living room in the direction of her bedroom. “And no one is allowed to disturb us or eavesdrop until then. We don't have time for this crap if we want to bring Johnny back.”

Reed nodded and ducked his head when Sue met his eyes.

“You want me to call Ben?” asked Jim, his cellphone already in his hand – really, Sue was blessed to have him.

“Tell him what happened and let him decide if he wants to be here or not.”

“What about Victor?” asked Reed.

“You can tell him too, I don't care, but keep him in the cell. The last thing I need is to have to stop him from killing someone again.”

Then she pushed Peter out of the room and in the hallway leading to her bedroom.

She had so many things to teach him and so little time… she couldn't wait for her brother to be back to his normal self so she could kick his ass and Peter's all in one go.

 

 

***

 

 

Johnny's wolf was completely white, exactly like hers. He was also whining and laying on Peter's body, nuzzling against his collarbones and neck after having tackled him right in the middle of the living room as soon as he had seen him.

It was touching but Sue had to keep her serious face on as the Alpha of that pack of complete morons.

Namor was standing next to her with his arms crossed, half naked like always and his resting bitch face even worse than usual.

“I shouldn't even be surprised that this would happen to Johnny.” commented Ben from his spot on the couch, watching a slightly pale Peter and the white wolf with amusement.

He had arrived all of ten minutes earlier, smelling strongly of arousal, his girlfriend's perfume and utter delight. His cheek was still a little red where Jim had thrown a shoe at him after he had started singing about how lil' Johnny was in love, like a big boy – like she had said, _complete morons_.

“Peter, you need to change.” said Sue, choosing to ignore Ben.

“Why?” he asked, voice trembling.

Sue didn't roll her eyes despite the strong want to. She had already explained everything to him but apparently three full Moon weren't enough to get Peter to stop being afraid of his own wolf, which was quickly going to be a problem since Johnny's whines were growing more and more desperate – and a lot louder.

“You both need to be in the same form.” she explained with her calmest and most reassuring voice. “The first time around you were both in your human bodies, which is how it usually happens, but I don't think Johnny can turn back for the moment so you have to match him.”

She was pretty sure she could have heard Peter swallowing nervously even without super-hearing.

“You don't have to be scared,” she repeated for the hundredth time that day, “everything's going to be okay. I'm here in case anyone lose control of their wolves and Johnny can't hurt you, you're his mate and he's too weak anyway.”

“But what if _I_ hurt him.” asked Peter in the softest voice known to werewolves and humans alike – and okay, just for that Sue was supporting Johnny's choice. If Peter, who still wasn't mated to him, was putting Johnny's security first, she had no choice but to like him.

“You won't, trust me.” were the only words she could think of as an answer.

Peter nodded despite the giant wolf's head under his chin and closed his eyes, frowning a little.

It took him a very long minute before he was finally shifting and Sue couldn't help but look away as Peter's tall and skinny human body transformed into a strangely tall and just as skinny brown wolf – still wearing a t-shirt and still being crushed by a big white wolf.

Johnny howled, the sound high and completely pathetic, and in just a second Reed and Ben were out of the room. When Sue turned around, her back now facing the two wolfs, she realized that Namor had moved to the other side of the room to join Jim and they were both glancing out of a window at the garden.

“This feels way too personal.” he hissed between gritted teeth when she joined them.

“It _is_.” replied Jim, his whole body tensed, “But they needed us here.”

“Yes. And I'm sure Johnny will be happy we got him his mate back.” added Sue.

 

 

***

 

 

Sue had taken all of the non-mated members of the pack – even Victor – to the penthouse Tony Stark had graciously lent them after Johnny had finally bit Peter to give them a little privacy and didn't hear from them for a whole week.

“Thanks.” said Johnny when he finally called her. “I… I don't even know what to say. Just thanks sis.”

“Don't.” she replied, watching all the pack members spread on a giant couch and making fun of the reality TV they were watching. “I wasn't going to let you like that. You're my brother and my wolf.”

Victor, who was mostly being ignored by everyone except Reed and did his best to keep to himself, sent her a quick glance before immediately looking down at his laps, a tiny smile tugging at his mouth.

“I know.” sighed Johnny, “I'm just… I'm so glad I have Peter back it's… it's so amazing to have a mate!” he murmured, voice full of wonder and something that made Sue's guts twist on itself.

“Yeah...” she replied, her eyes still on Victor, “I can imagine.”


End file.
